


You’ve got wings…

by magnoliafilms



Series: The Dead Boys in Our Home Town [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, First Dates, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: Renjun didn’t even know how Jaemin had managed to convince him to sign up for that damn dating app. But one second he was uploading a few of his nicest selfies with Jaemin’s “professional” help, and the next he’s sitting awkwardly in the furthest corner of his favourite restaurant waiting for some stranger.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: The Dead Boys in Our Home Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995517
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	You’ve got wings…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did write this in one day. No it didn't get beta read. I'm sorry :)
> 
> (The Prequel to “ [See Through Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871352)  
> .”)

Renjun really should have thought this through. He likes to think that he’s pretty well known in his friend group for being the “sensible” one. But perhaps this is the beginning of a downwards spiral. 

“You’re lonely, and I really need you to stop moping around the apartment,” Jaemin had said one afternoon as he’d seized Renjun’s phone. 

He didn’t even know how Jaemin had managed to convince him to sign up for that damn dating app. But one second he was uploading a few of his nicest selfies with Jaemin’s “professional” help, and the next he’s sitting awkwardly in the furthest corner of his favourite restaurant waiting for some stranger. 

Who’s running awfully late. 

“This one’s cute.” Jaemin had said, holding the phone out so that Renjun could see. There was one photo where he was just sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. It was taken right when the sunlight reflected in his eyes and made his skin glow a gorgeous golden colour. 

By Renjun’s standards, he was definitely “cute”. 

He hadn’t said anything, but Jaemin had taken one look at his reaction and just laughed at him. “You have a type.” He’d said simply as he took the phone back. 

Renjun was left wondering what that was even supposed to mean and returned his attention to the sudoku puzzle he was seconds away from completing. A few moments later Jaemin scrambled up shouting, “Ahah!”

Renjun hadn’t lifted his attention from the puzzle, only hummed questioningly in response.

“It’s a match!” Jaemin had cried, before he began frantically tapping away at the keyboard.

Renjun watched him curiously, the way he paused and mouthed the words he was writing, backspaced and erased phrases that didn’t sit right. He was genuinely taking this seriously. 

There was a whoosh as Jaemin had pressed send, and after a moment his eyes lit up. His eyebrows quirked as he began typing again. 

“So?” Renjun had asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Jaemin hadn’t said anything, only continued typing away. Renjun had rolled his eyes and pencilled in the last few numbers to complete the puzzle. 

“So,” Jaemin said after a moment, sending a final message before tossing the phone back at Renjun. He shot the boy a self satisfied smile, “ _ I _ just scored you a date on Wednesday.”

Renjun had blanched, grabbing for his phone and flicking through the messages. Jaemin had been flirty in his texts, making it seem as though it was Renjun behind every word. 

“This is a terrible idea,” Renjun had whispered, and Jaemin had patted him kindly on the back. 

“Don’t worry Jun, you’ve got this.” Jaemin had said as he danced out of the room.

  
  


Renjun definitely did not ‘have this’.

The waitress has already stopped by three times and each time her expression gets more pitiful and apologetic. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She asks softly.

Renjun just sips at his glass of water, and offers her his most contented smile “I think I’m doing alright at the moment, I will when he gets here though.”

He fiddles with his phone, flicking through the profile of the guy he’s supposed to be meeting.  _ Jeno. _ That’s his name. He seemed nice enough in what Renjun had seen of the conversation Jaemin had had with the guy, but he had yet to actually speak with the guy beyond this mornings brief text exchange of;

_ We still on for tonight? _

_ Yeah! See you then :) _

Even that had required Jaemin’s assistance. 

“You’ll be  _ fine _ ,” Jaemin had said as they’d sat in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on Renjun’s makeup. 

Their other roommate Jisung, had passed by the bathroom door and made the comment that he “looked nice,” which was strangely comforting coming from him. 

Renjun checks his phone again.  _ No New Messages. _

Renjun sighs, and is about to just up and leave when the bell above the door rings. He whips his head around and there standing in the doorway is Jeno. 

He’s looking a little frazzled, but smiles and waves when he spots Renjun standing across the room. 

Rejun stands up as Jeno starts to make his way over and Renjun realises two things.

One, Jeno’s a whole lot prettier in person. And Two...

“You’ve got wings…” Renjun says slowly. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised, considering the kind of people he typically associated with. Jaemin’s got retractable fangs, and Jisung is just a little more transparent than the usual eighteen year old. 

Jeno looks a little startled and glances back at the massive feathery appendages protruding from his back.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he hisses softly, “Kinda… Forgot about those.” Then quickly he adds, “I can put them away if they make you uncomfortable.”

Renjun stares at him, a little taken aback. “No…” He says cautiously, “They’re cool! I guess I just wasn’t expecting them.”

He laughs a little awkwardly as he sits down, indicating for Jeno to join him. 

Jeno shuffles into his seat, folding his wings behind him and checking to make sure they aren’t going to hit anything if he moves slightly. 

“What did you mean when you said you could ‘put them away’?” Renjun asks as Jeno turns back around, seemingly satisfied with the lack of hazards.

Jeno’s eyes light up, “I’m a shifter!” And at the curious look that must be present on Renjun’s face, he keeps going, talking nearly a million miles a minute, “I don’t usually keep the wings out when I meet new people but I was running late and I had to fly here because Hyuck couldn’t reach his damn peanut butter. Lord only knows why he keeps it on the top shelf. And then I was nearly here, but I forgot to wear shoes so I had to go home and get some, and I’m so sorry, I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

He says this last part slowly, looking earnestly at Renjun with such wide eyes that he doesn’t think he could be upset even if he tried. 

“It’s ok,” Renjun says with a smile, trying his best to reassure him. “I actually live with a half vamp and a ghost, so I’m kinda used to the  _ spooky stuff.” _ He wiggles his fingers to emphasise the phrase. 

“But you’re a normie?” Jeno asks, tipping his head to the side. 

“Yeah,” Renjun admits, “My dad’s one too and my mum was a witch, but I guess I didn’t inherit anything special.” He shrugs, it’s not something that bothers him anymore. 

Jeno frowns at that, the skin between his eyebrows scrunching up with the weight of his thoughts. He looks almost like he wants to say something, but bites his tongue at the last second. 

The waitress returns, looking more pleased than Renjun at Jeno’s presence. “Can I get either of you anything to drink?” she asks with a pleasant smile. 

Jeno fumbles with the menu, having forgotten to read it when he arrived and the waitress shoots Renjun a knowing smile, one that Renjun can’t seem to decipher. 

When she scribbles their orders onto her notepad and walks back to the kitchen, Jeno heaves out a sigh of relief. He rubs a hand over his forehead and mutters, “Sorry… I’m not great with the whole…” He gestures vaguely in the direction of where the waitress had gone, “Thing.”

Renjun offers an understanding laugh. He’s not entirely sure if this is how first dates are supposed to go, but by all standards, he’d go as far as to say that this one wasn’t going terribly. 

They ease back into conversation. Jeno asks about Renjun’s roommates, about his favourite genre of music, and Renjun responds with his own questions about Jeno’s shapeshifting abilities and taste in movies. 

The awkward stage that Renjun had been anticipating had passed relatively quickly and soon enough they were finishing dinner and having an unspoken standoff regarding who would pay.

Jeno beats him to the register and offers him a triumphant smile when he rejoins Renjun by the door.

“This was fun,” Renjun says quietly, pushing open the door and holding it behind him for Jeno to pass through.

It’s started raining out and they stand for a moment under the overhanging cover above the restaurant door. 

“Yeah,” Jeno murmurs, and Renjun doesn’t miss the smile on his face. He sticks a hand out into the downpour. “Are you walking home?” He asks quietly.

Renjun winces, cursing his own negligence to check the forecast or at least bring an umbrella. “Yeah.” He says, gritting his teeth at the bitter breeze that blows past. 

“Can I walk you?” Jeno says. 

And before Renjun can agree, he’s stretching out his wings and holding them above their heads in a makeshift umbrella. 

“I– Well–” Renjun stammers, staring up at Jeno’s wings. He hadn’t really realised just how big they were, “Won’t you get wet?” He finally settles on. 

Jeno shrugs, “They’re relatively waterproof, I think I can keep us both dry.”

“I suppose…” Renjun says hesitantly, “If you really don’t mind.”

Jeno beams at him and Renjun pretends not to notice the way some of the feathers puff up a little. 

“Lead the way,” Jeno says with a smile. 

It’s not really that far of a walk back to Renjun’s apartment, but between making sure they’re both safely tucked under Jeno’s wings and battling the chilly wind that ruffles Jeno’s softer feathers and tosses both of their hair around, it seems to take far longer than usual.

At one point, a particularly strong gust forces Renjun to take Jeno’s hand in his own to avoid being blown away, Jeno only smiles and pulls him a little closer. 

“Sorry,” Renjun mutters, cheeks flushing slightly.

Keeping his head down, he misses the affectionate look Jeno sends his way. As they walk, Renjun reaches a hand up absent mindedly, stroking his hand along the feathers on the underside of Jeno’s wing. 

Jeno was right, they are surprisingly waterproof, and they’ve both managed to keep mostly away from the rain. Jeno shivers slightly, and Renjun’s eyes flick over.

“Are you cold?” He asks, his voice tinged with concern.

Jeno turns his attention to the ground, appearing embarrassed. “No– That… That’s nice.”

He raises his eyes to look at where Renjun’s hand still brushes along his wing. Renjun smiles, and tugs gently on some of the thicker feathers as they walk. 

All too soon, they’re standing outside Renjun’s apartment building. 

“This is me,” Renjun says, pointing to the shabby looking front entrance. 

It’s only when they’re standing under the entrance way that Jeno pulls his wings down and lets go of Renjun’s hand. 

“This was fun.” he says, looking warily at the doors as though they’re going to eat him.

“We should do this again,” Renjun agrees.

“Are you asking me on a second date?” Jeno says with a mischievous smile. 

“Perhaps,” Renjun admits, internally wondering where this burst of confidence is coming from. “You’ve got my number if you were interested.”

Maybe it’s the rain beating down outside, or how close Jeno’s standing now that his wings are down, but Renjun’s got the strangest urge to lean forwards. 

Like with the bill at the restaurant, Jeno beats him to it.

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but… Can I kiss you?” He whispers, eyes flicking down to Renjun’s mouth.

Renjun doesn’t hesitate in reaching forward and winding his hand into the fabric of Jeno’s collar. In a heartbeat, he’s pulling him in, and Jeno’s tipping his head down the slightest bit so Renjun can reach properly. 

Jeno’s mouth is warm, and surprisingly so is the rest of him. He rests his arms around Renjun’s waist, and tugs him in so that they’re pressed against each other. His wings extend and curl around them, creating a protective shell that keeps the wind out. 

The kiss is over too soon, but when Renjun pulls away, he can feel that his cheeks are burning. Jeno lifts a hand to run his thumb over the blush.

“Cute,” he whispers quietly, and Renjun has to fight the redness that threatens to explode over his entire face. 

He unfolds his wings, and the sound they make when they close behind his back is soothing. 

“Will you text me?” Renjun asks, reaching a hand out to rest it on Jeno’s forearm. 

“Of course,” Jeno says with a smile. Then he’s walking to the footpath and unfolding his wings like he’s about to take off.

“I’ll pay next time,” Renjun calls, and Jeno turns to look back at him.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Jeno says as he brings his wings down sharply, lifting himself into the sky. The rain still beats down, but Jeno’s wings propel him upwards. 

Renjun contemplates staying to watch him go, but a particularly chilly gust of wind blows through, tossing his jacket around and he decides catching a cold isn’t worth staying outside.

When he gets upstairs to his apartment, Jaemin takes one look at his glowing smile and wind bitten cheeks and with a smirk simply says, “I take it that went well.”

“Yeah,” Renjun says quietly, smiling to himself, “I guess it did.”

Which only sets Jaemin off running around the apartment. “I told you! Guess who was right!”

Renjun laughs as Jisung rolls his eyes and puts his earbuds in, telling Jaemin to shut up while Renjun pulls out his phone with a smile, finding a new text from Jeno on the screen.

_ So… What are you doing Saturday? _

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
